Paper Murder
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: Friends and family, mourn the death of Quentin Jacobsen. But how this death affected a certian paper Girl?


**Good evening dear colleagues, i´m here today to present to you my 2th story at paper Towns fandom, i hope you enjoy it.**

 **The story bellow, is a prequel to my first story Paper Funeral, it´s tell how Quentin get murdered. And have its scenario a year after the events of the movie itself and a few days before my first story, which i mentioned above.**

 **I hope you have a delightful reading time and a very good evening.**

 **Thank you, very much**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **PAPER MURDER**

In Quentin Jacobsen´s opinion, everyone had their own miracle. He used to say that everyone was born with a gift that made the person in question, somewhat special.

His miracle was to know extraordinary people, visiting splendid places and be neighbor of the most wonderful girl in the world, Margo Roth Spigelman. Unfortunately for Quentin, his miracle, was also the cause of his death.

It had been one year since Quentin and his friends drove half country looking for Margo. And since then, life was plausibly good for him. Throughout that year, Quentin graduated from high school, got a girlfriend and maintained constant contact co his friend. Until that day.

On the day that Quentin Jacobsen died, the sky was very blue, with the sun shining bright and no cloud in the sky. It looked like a typical day for a picnic, than for a murder.

It was everything all at formidable speed, but for the poor fellow, suffering was indeed time consuming. That morning, Quentin had left for a bike ride when suddenly, a burly man with a sledgehammer in hand appeared in front of him.

''who are you?'' he asked, trembling from head to toe

The man did not answer, or let Quentin said another word. The guy was a maniac, or some serial killer taken from a horror movie, he did not want anything, just the pleasure of killing

In a second, Quentin was talking to his parents, making plans for the weekend with Cynthia and thinking about the Margo´s wellbeing. And the next moment, he was being dragged into an alley, with his head hammered by a maniac, who in turn, according to future investigations, wanted to take revenge on Margo, for something she probably did

'' No, stop, please! '' Quentin cried, but there was no way to do the maniac listening to him.

It was the end, the only thing Quentin could do was wait for death, wishing that this arrived quickly. He could do no more. He thought of his parents, his girlfriend, his friends and Margo, praying for everyone to stay well until everything went black.

For two days, no one had Quentin news he had just disappeared, just as Margo had made a year ago. His parents were desperate, his friends, Cynthia along with the police were looking for him everywhere, little did they knew, that they would only see him again in their memories.

It was then that a certain morning, two days later, his body was found floating in the lake near the park for two children, just as he and Margo once, found that also dead man.

Quentin's parents were sitting on the sofa, when the police 31 knock their door, asking then to follow him to the morgue.

It was the worst scene that the police had seen for a long time. When lifting the sheet, exposing the body, Mr. Jacobsen just closed his eyes and nodded, however, Mrs. Jacobsen, refused to believe that her son was dead, she then simply smiled and said

''what a relief, Policeman, this is not my son'' she said

''Martha?!'' Mr. Jacobsen look at his wife, worried

''Joseph, this is not our son, it can´t be'' she sobbed, not wanting to look at the body in front of her.

Ben, Radar, Lacey and Angela, as well as Quentin´s girlfriend Cynthia, only got aware about his death, the day after the event, when one of the boy´s aunt, called each of them reporting the occurrence. Quentin's mother, was still very disturbed about all this, then the boy's father, asked these aunt to spare the news for everyone.

After receiving the devastating news, the four friends, along with Cynthia, joined at the school gate, to remember their late friend, mourn his death and comfort each other. How could their friend being dead, they thought. Why someone would want to kill him? That might be a question, which they did not want to hear the answer.

Meanwhile, a few days later in Phoenix Arizona, Margo Roth Spigelman I was having a quiet afternoon in her small flat, taking a cup of tea, when something on television, caught his eye. A bald journalist, was announcing a murder case, which occurred near her former home

''…the victim´s name was Quentin Samuel Jacobsen, 18-years old, he was found yesterday morning, floating in the lake…''

Margo not remembered hearing the rest of the news. Nothing around her seemed to have sense anymore. She did not notice when the cup fell to the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces, while the world crumbled beneath their feet, she could only focus on the picture of Quentin, which the news program showed on TV.

Suddenly, Margo just shook her head and whipped stubborn tears that insisted on running down her cheeks. No, now isn't time for crying, now is time to act.

Turning toward the closet, Margo searched for all the black clothes she had. That it was time to act, now she had to prepare herself, because she had a funeral to attend and a wrongful death to get revenge.

 **END**

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who had time to read my story, I am very happy to have you here.**

 **I wish everyone good evening and i hope to see everyone in my next project**

 **Your friend**

 **Dr. serpico**

 **Ps. Before you go, please, drop a review?**


End file.
